


You can sing?

by lovely_shadow_minx



Category: Legacies (TV 2018)
Genre: And josie is too, Bc posie, Bc she loves josie, F/F, Fluff, Lizzie is also understanding, Penelope is in love w josie, just pure fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-03-31
Updated: 2019-03-31
Packaged: 2019-12-29 01:13:15
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,415
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18297371
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lovely_shadow_minx/pseuds/lovely_shadow_minx
Summary: Josie can sing and Penelope is shook; so she watches her ex, amazed at just how talented and beautiful the other girl is.





	You can sing?

  "Josie you just _have_ to," Lizzie murmured to her sister as Dorian talked on and on about spells and magic. Josie scowled at her book, not giving her twin the satisfaction of looking up. "Josie come on, please?"  
  
  "Why do you want me to do it so bad?" Josie hissed, glancing up at Dorian briefly to make sure he wasn't looking. "It's not like _you_ can't do it."  
  
  "True but you're so much better at it," Lizzie looked at her hand with an annoyed scowl. "My fingers arent quite as _nimble_ as yours. Besides as your sister I believe this is a perfect opportunity to show off those skills. Trust me. It's science."  
  
  Josie sighed, looking up at the ceiling briefly. She knew she only way to get Lizzie to hop off her back was to agree to whatever scheme she had set up so, with great reluctance, she agreed. Lizzie squealed and practically exploded in her chair with excitement.  
  
  "The party is this Friday at 9, the usual stakeout. Dont forget josie!" The bell rang and before the brunette could say anything else, Lizzie was gone. She watched her twin practically skip down the hall and get swallowed by the students.  
  
  Whatever scheme Lizzie had planned, josie already knew she was going to absolutely hate it.

* * *

  
  Come Friday and the twin was buzzing with dread. Her ukelele lay in its case across her lap and she just stared at it, willing her hands to move and grasp the little strap to sling it over her shoulder.  
  
  Butterflies danced in her stomach and she released a nervous breath, glancing at the clock. 8:40pm. Josie sighed, fear of having Lizzie explode on her for being late finally motivating her hands to move.  
  
  She found the small group around a bonfire. To her complete surprise, Penelope sat amongst her friends with an easy smile despite Lizzie right across from her.  
  
  Granted, they did throw glares every once in awhile but thankfully, Penelope was too preoccupied with Hope and Landon and Lizzie was too preoccupied with MG and keeping him entertained.  
  
  Penelope saw her first, never fails really. In any crowded room, in any organization or party, they always found each other. Josie would find her or vice versa and they would just lock eyes until something gave in and they were forced to move.  
  
  It settled something in josie, knowing that the one person she could rely on even if she hated her would be there for her in the end. The one consistent thing.  
  
  Penelope raised her brow, eyeing the ukelele.  
  
  _What's with the guitar?_  
  
_It's a ukelele and none of your business_.  
  
  A shrug. _Just wondering Jojo. No need to be mean. It'll hurt my feelings._  
  
_And that's my problem because??_  
  
  Penelope smirked and winked. _Because it'll require a kiss to make it feel better._  
  
  Josie sighed, rolling her eyes. Those silent conversations they always had seemed to irk her just the same as a a regular convo. Lizzie squealed. "Guys she's here!" Their little eye conversation broke and Josie was practically shoved inside the group by an overenthusiastic sister.  
  
  "Josie here is our entertainment for the night." As lizzie spoke, her eyes landed on MG and Raf, who were both busy watching Penelope and Hope huddle closer with a few hushed giggles.  
  
  She scowled and snapped her fingers, their attention swiveling to her and smiles thinly. "Anyways. Ready when you are Jo. Be prepared to be amazed."  
  
  The blonde settled in between MG and Raf, whispering to them excitedly. Penelope raised her brow, leaning against her hand with a lazy grin. Josie gulped, ignoring the stares as the zip of the case broke the silence.  
  
  She took out her ukelele, watching it gleam in the fire warmly. A comfort settled over her and she breathed, fingers running over the strings.  
  
  Without glancing up, Josie settled the ukelele against her and strummed the strings lightly. She could practically feel Penelope staring at her, the heat of her gaze causing a blush to spread across her face.  
  
  She didn't look up, beginning the few strums of the song she was planning on singing. Her hand trembled, not really used to singing in front of a group.  
  
  Josie began to sing, getting lost in the chords and closing her eyes, almost as if she became wrapped up in a spell. When she opened her eyes, glancing around and smiling at the group, her eyes found Penelope's and she became lost in them.  
  
  The girl looked like she was in shock, her lips parted and no coy smile in place. Her eyes were wholly focused on Josie, awed as if she too was in a spell. Josie felt herself begin to blush again, smiling hesitantly. The corners of Pen's lips quirked up and she winked.  
  
  With the final chord, josie finished and the group exploded into applause. Lizzie practically ran up to her and hugged her tightly, whispering, "Everything is going perfect!"  
  
  She pulled away slightly. "Huh?" When Lizzie merely smiled and backed away, Josie frowned.  
  
  Her confusion went away as the rest of the group complimented her. Hope smiled brightly. "You know, Landon plays the guitar. You two should play sometime."  
  
  Beside her, Landon cleared his throat nervously and Josie smiled warmly. "That sounds fun." At the surprise in his eyes Josie couldn't help but grin.  
  
  Penelope came up to her last, sitting down next to the girl. "I didn't know you could play."  
  
  "Well I never really felt confident enough to play till recently. I picked up the ukelele again uhm...three months ago." Penelope hummed, smiling warmly. The rest of the group talked amongst themselves and josie knew they were there but, in the warm light of the fire she felt like it was just the two of them. Their own bubble, their own little world.  
  
  Josie felt herself begin to panic slightly, not used to talking to Penelope without snark or bite to her words. Her heart hammered and butterflies danced in her stomach and josie could have sworn she was beginning to become lightheaded because, at the end of the day, Penelope was just so beautiful.  
  
  Josie looked away hurriedly, gulping.  
  
  Penelope looked towards the fire, the shadows dancing across her face. "Well, you sang beautifully. I was _thoroughly_ impressed." She looked at josie and smiled. "You were amazing. And looked amazing too."  
  
  Her eyes softened, a warm sea green. Josie huffed softly, blushing. "Thanks I guess...."  
  
  Softly, Penelope murmured "I wish I could have heard you sing for me. Just once."  
  
  "Penelope-" josie started, stopping when the smaller witch held up a finger and smiled thinly.  
  
  "I know I know....it just would have been nice..."she looked back at the fire, sadness flashing across her face. They sat in silence after that, watching the flames lick and eat away at the wood. Pen stood.  
  
  "Well I better get going I'll uh...see you later yea?" She smirked, winking and josie flushed a bright red again.  
  
  When Josie was alone once more, Lizzie came up and sat down next to her with a quiet plop. "You know, I _know_ I'm not the _best_ twin but I do want you to be happy."  
  
  "What are you talking about?"  
  
  Lizzie shrugged. "Simple. I hate the she-devil, but you like her. She makes you happy even if you're hurt, I can see it. I just want you to be happy Jo. And well...me and Satan had a long...long...discussion."  
  
  "Do I even want to know?"  
  
  "Not really. Look-" the blonde looked at her sister. "-you want her? You go get her. I'm your sister and I love you, I love when you're happy and the she devil makes you really, noticeably happy. So go for it. I know what I've said to her or of her was....out of line....maybe...even if she deserved it...but I can tolerate her presence for _you_."  
  
  Josie was silent, surprised at her sister's sudden outburst. Lizzie squeezed her hand gently. "Lizzie...it's not that easy."  
  
  "But it _is_. You're Cinderella and she's your Prince Charming. Except in this one, I think you gotta ask her to dance."  
  
  Josie didnt say anything and Lizzie merely squeezed her hands again, gave an encouraging smile and got up. MG threw her a thumbs up, and Josie couldnt help but roll her eyes slightly, snorting.  
  
  Leave it up to MG to be a superhero.  
  
  When the party was over and the small group headed back to the school, Josie couldnt help but think back on the conversation.  
  
  _I just wish I could have heard you sing for me_...  
  
  She chewed on her lip nervously, glancing up at the school and the group beside her. Without saying anything, she parted from them and went directly to the witches wing, darting inside.  
  
  Josie crossed doors and hallways, ignoring the stares from the witches in Penelope's coven as she did. Taking a deep breathe, Jo paused outside her door.  
  
  Without letting her bravado slip, she knocked. There was a soft rustle, then _"come in!"_ and a click of the lock.  
  
  The door opened, Penelope sitting in her bed. Josie was definitely not prepared for the sight because in their time apart, she'd forgotten just how soft and attractive Pen was when she was wearing shorts and a t-shirt, her hair half up to keep the loose locks out of her face. Penelope smirked.  
  
  "Missing me already, Jojo?" She teased. Her grin only widened when josie scowled at her.  
  
  Glancing around the room, Josie noted that not much had changed. Shelves were still lined with books, whether it be spells or just a regular one. Pictures hung across the edges of shelves and josie could see that Penelope had kept the ones they'd taken together up. Lights were strung across her window and ceiling, casting a warm glow across the room.  
  
  Her bed had scattered papers, a pen or two here and there. Books from class sat on her desk, untouched and a plate of fruit sat on top. Penelope reached across and plucked a grape, eyebrow raised. "Jojo?"  
  
  "I always forget you're one of the few rooms in the school without a roommate," was all Josie said as she forced a foot inside the girls room. Last time she'd been in here they had been together.  
  
  Pen tilted her head, watching her as she crossed the room and sat at the edge of the bed, fingers tapping nervously on her lap. Removing the ukelele from her back, Josie opened the case and pulled out the instrument.  
  
  "I came here to...sing you something."  
  
  "What?"  
  
  Josie smiled hesitantly at the look on her face. "Yea..i... I want to sing you something. Dont make this weird, please?"  
  
  Penelope shut her mouth, eyes still wide. She shoved aside the papers on her bed, scooting closer to josie. The other girl couldnt help but giggle slightly.  
    
  Clearing her throat, Josie began the soft melody. She watches Penelope, looking into the warm sea green as she began to sing. Her voice filled the room, the notes practically wrapping themselves around the duo.  
  
  The more she sang, the softer she got and the warmer the room became. Penelope watched her with rapt attention, mouth parted in awe once more. Her eyes became dangerously shiny.  
  
  Had anyone else seen the pair, they would have seen the evident want and love and hope on their faces. They would have seen Penelope bat away tears and josie shaking as she watched the other girl. One would have thought they were under a spell, from the way they leaned towards each other and how they seemed utterly oblivious to the outside world.  
  
  Josie finished, letting the chords ring and watching Penelope with a slight breathy smile. "Good?"  
  
  For a moment, she didn't respond and Josie grew worried, self conscious even. Then Penelope leaned forward, her hands sliding to cup Josie's jaw. When their lips met, Josie felt herself explode. Fireworks danced behind closed eyes, soft hands pulling her closer. She placed her ukelele to the side and scooted closer to the smaller witch, one hand on her thigh-skin, God she was _touching her bare thigh_ \- and the other was on her neck, tugging her closer.  
  
  Penelope gasped when she bit her lower lip softly and Josie couldn't help but whimper when the witch slipped her tongue into the kiss.  
  
  Josie pulled away suddenly, brain short circuiting when Penelope chased after her. Another kiss pressed into her lips and jojo whimpered, feeling herself begin to slip further into Penelopes spell.  
  
  "Stay," Penelope murmured against her lips, tugging her hair. "Stay with me. Please."  
  
  Josie groaned softly, leaning closer. Her hand traveled up her thigh to her hip, pressing Penelope back. "Lizzie-"  
  
  
  "Will be fine," Penelope dragged her lips to her neck, nipping. "We don't even have to do anything. We can just binge and chill. Just...stay..."  
  
  Josie pulled away, looking at Pen in the eyes. Sea green had been swallowed up, almost black now. Lips were kiss bruised, cheeks flushed and hair askew. Josie knew she must look the same, from the way Penelopes eyes glanced over her face hungrily.  
  
  She was tempted to say no; no because this girl had caused her such heartache, no because she'd been a pain in the past months, just no because she knew that despite what Lizzie said earlier, her sister could still say something.  
  
  And yet....  
  
  "Ok," whispered Josie, bringing their foreheads together. Penelope always said that it was okay to be selfish, so...maybe now was a moment to be selfish. She closed her eyes, breathing the other girl in. "I'll stay."  


* * *

  
  Josie headed back to her room, smiling happily. The best nights sleep that she's had in a long while, even if she wouldnt admit it.  
  
  The morning had been pleasant, a nice reminder of how things had been. They'd woken up tangled in each other with Penelope's head on her chest, her hand clutching her hip tightly. They'd had quick kisses, stolen from each other.  
  
  When Josie finally had to go, they'd spent the majority time of their goodbye pressed against the wall with Penelope murmuring a soft promise of more if she wanted it.  
  
  Josie opened the door to her room quietly, wincing when she saw Lizzie sitting on the floor with the bowl in her lap, irritated look flashing across her features.  
  
  "So, how was Satan's room?"

 

**Author's Note:**

> This is my first posie fic so...enjoy! Leave comments if you liked it ^-^
> 
> Twitter: @pos1e


End file.
